tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Tengaged's Next Top Model, Cycle 11
[http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Tengaged's_Next_Top_Model Tengaged's Next Top Model] (now retroactively known as TNTM), Cycle 11'' ''is a reality show hosted by supermodel Millie Titmus (Millzipede) that aimed to find someone who could be the next top fashion model. The cycle was the eleventh of the franchise, and premiered on January 30th, 2017. Although originally going to air in late 2017, the show started immediately after the end of the previous cycle due to Cycle 10's success, high demand on Tengaged as well as particular endorsement from judge Lindsay Lavara. For the first time in TNTM history, all members of the panel from the previous cycle returned for the following one, and were joined by Carly Jay. The prizes for this cycle were: *A $1,000,000 contract with IMG Models worldwide *To face the Moschino Spring/Summer 2017 campaign *A worldwide ad campaign for Valentino's "Valentino Donna" fragrance *3 gifts from Shops. *The Cover and a 6-page spread in British Vogue *A $250,000 cash prize Excluding the all-star cycle, for the first time since Cycle 4, the number of models was increased to 14 due to a large number of applicants. Episode Summaries 'Episode 0: Casting' Applications for the new cycle opened on the 29th January, 2016 and were open for 1 week to the entirety of Tengaged, receiving 25 applications in total. For the introductory challenges, the girls had to pose in two photo shoots, one simply titled 'high fashion' while the other had to channel 'winter' due to the current season. After all the girls had submitted the girls, Millie reduced the girls from 25 to 18, eliminating the 7 girls who either didn't fit the entry requirements or who submitted the weakest photos. The girls eliminated at this stage were: The remaining semi-finalists then moved into the Top Model Mansion in Paris. Later, the girls posed in one more photo shoot which would determine which 14 girls would advance to be a part of the main competition. The theme for this photo shoot was 'school' and 'work' due to both being places that have a large influence on an individual's fashion. 2 of the semi-finalists did not participate in the shoot, while 2 more were eliminated for their poor photos. The eliminated semi-finalists were as follows. The final 14 girls then officially moved into the Top Model mansion. 'Episode 1' Officially in the competition, the 14 girls got acquainted with one another at the Top Model mansion, telling their life stories and backgrounds to each other. Shortly afterwards, the girls received a Millie Mail informing them of their first challenge of the cycle. Due to poor performances in the Cycle 10 finale, the girls would be participating in a self-styled runway show in an industrial warehouse, in which they would be photographed in order to master the 'perfect' runway shot. Many of the girls impressed, however it was Estefania, Isabelle and Taylor who truly stood out. In the end, it was Taylor's powerful pose which stood out the most, earning herself a one-on-one tutorial with Millie for the following weeks photo shoot. In addition, Millie announced that the competition would kick-off with a double elimination at panel. *'Challenge winner: '''Taylor Laine The next day, the girls took part in their first ever photo shoot, inspired by an appearance Millie had made on a season of Ozzy's Next Top Model. The shoot would feature the girls modelling high fashion outfits, while posing in areas of urban decay or degeneration within the city of Paris. Estefania was late to submit her photo, and was thus criticised by Millie on set, while neither Gabrielle nor Jessiba submitted photos at all. At panel, almost all of the photos received criticism, with many of the girls failing to master the week's theme. Hamiko's comic-book theme was not well received, while both Isabelle and Siri's floral take on the shoot left the judges confused. Kasia blew the rest of the girls out of the water, taking home the title of the first first call-out of the season, while Siri joined non-submitters Gabrielle and Jessiba in the bottom three. Despite a poor performance, Siri's attempt at the week's photo shoot sent her through to the next week, sending the other two girls home. *'First call-out: Kasia Bosko *'Bottom three: '''Gabrielle Anglerson, Jessiba Sharif and Siri Handrick *'Eliminated: 'Gabrielle Anglerson and Jessiba Sharif *'Featured designer: 'None 'Episode 2 After the initial double elimination of both Gabrielle and Jessiba, many of the girls were grateful for being saved by the judges, but showed no remorse towards the eliminated girls, noting that it was well deserved. Still fresh in the competition, the girls continued to get to know one another. For the second challenge of the competition, the girls arrived at the Frédéric Fekkai salon in Paris where it was revealed they would be experiencing their makeovers for the competition, which could be chosen by themselves but must include a change in colour. After they had received their new looks, they would each pose in a mock hair campaign to show off their new looks. Many of the girls struggled with the adjustment, despite liking their looks. Isabelle's quirky interpretation made her a contender for the challenge win for the second week in a row, however Sulli ultimately stole the show winning an advantage in the following week's challenge. *'Challenge winner: '''Sulli Ahn Following the week's challenge, the girls were taken to a studio where they met Millie, who informed them about their next assignment. Millie informed them they would be split into two groups, modelling either 'daywear' or 'nightwear' for luxury lingerie designer Carine Gilson for her Cruise 2017 line. The groups were as follows: For this week's panel, Barbara was unable to attend and was replaced by Tengaged's Next Top Model, Cycle 5 winner Suzanna Watson. Many of the girls were praised for stepping up after the previous week, particularly Isabelle who completely nailed the challenge. Marissa also received praise from Millie, who believed her photo was the best of the night. Leanne and Siri both struggled once again, with the former receiving almost universal backlash from the judges, while challenge winner Sulli also missed the mark delivering a look that was seen as too commercial. At call-out, Isabelle's turnaround impressed the judges, earning her first call-out, while Sulli was spared leaving Leanne and Siri in the bottom two. Despite it being her second time, Siri was spared once again, sending Leanne home. *'First call-out: Isabelle Rose *'Bottom three: '''Leanne Bower and Siri Handrick *'Eliminated: 'Leanne Bower *'Featured designer: 'Carine Gilson 'Episode 3 Following panel, many of the girls were feeling down after their strong critiques at panel, particularly Sulli who narrowly avoided the bottom two. Sienna reflected on her mistakes, but hoped to redeem herself in the upcoming photo shoot. In private, Siri broke down over her second consecutive appearance in the bottom two, and revealed that she wished to leave the competition, citing that modelling would not be the best career path for her. Millie reluctantly granted her wishes, allowing her to leave the show. *'Quit: '''Siri Handrick Shortly afterwards, the girls were taken to the location of their third challenge of the cycle, a field outside of Paris being set up as a mock-fairground which was serving as the runway show for Tommy Hilfiger's upcoming collection with top model Gigi Hadid. It was revealed that all of the girls would be walking in the show, with the girl who exuded the Tommy style the most, along with having the best walk, being granted the prize. Almost all of the girls struggled, with Millie blasting several girls for their runway video, however it was Taylor who took home the win, earning her second challenge win of the cycle. *'Challenge winner: Taylor Laine For the week's photo shoot, the girls were told they would be posing for legendary American designer, Jeremy Scott, who is also the head designer of fashion house Moschino, which a campaign for, acts as one of the prizes for the cycle. The girls went all out and managed to impress all of those on set. Upon returning to the house, the girls were greeted by former judge and Tengaged's Next Top Model, Cycle 3 winner, Lily Mincey. While giving some positive thoughts, she mainly used her time to critics Isabelle, Sienna, Siri and Sulli's tardiness at the photo shoot citing punctuality as one of the most important qualities to have as a model. At panel, many of the girls received high praises from the judges. Despite initially doubting herself, Kasia's photo was well received for the third week in a row, while Taylor's shot blew the judges away. In a change around from the week before, Sulli also performed well with Millie noting it as her strongest photo of the competition to date. Despite positive reviews from Barbara, Sienna's photo fell flat landing her in the bottom two along with Marissa whose poor facial expression let her down. Both of the girls were spared however, with Millie feeling it unfair to eliminate either of the girls after Siri's quit. *'First call-out: '''Taylor Laine *'Bottom two: 'Marissa Cruz and Sienna Double *'Eliminated: 'None *'Featured designer: 'Jeremy Scott 'Episode 4 'Episode 5' 'Episode 6' 'Episode 7' 'Episode 8' 'Episode 9' 'Episode 10' 'Episode 11' 'Episode 12' Contestants (ages stated are at time of contest) Summaries 'Call-out order' : The contestant was eliminated : The contestant quit the competition : The contestant was part of a non-elimination bottom two : The contestant won the competition 'Photo Shoot Guide' *Episode 1 photo shoot: Posing in Urban Decaying backgrounds in honour of Ozzy's Next Top Model: All-Stars *Episode 2 photo shoot: Campaigns modelling 'day' and 'night'-wear for luxury lingerie designer Carine Gilson *Episode 3 photo shoot: Outrageous editorials for Jeremy Scott *Episode 4 photo shoot: Essential oil beauty campaigns for Nuxe Paris cosmetics 'Judges' * Millie Titmus * Barbara Palvin * Lindsay Lavara * Carly Jay Guest * Suzanna Watson (Week 2) Post Top Model Careers *'Gabrielle Anglerson', despite being sent home in the first episode of the cycle, would later return as an all-star for the ninth cycle of Ozzy's Next Top Model where she would place 9th, being sent home over TNTM 10 alumni Anuthida Johnson. *'Isabelle Rose' after quitting the show, went back to school to study Business studies at Western New England university, before doing a masters in Fashion business management at Parsons, The New School for Design in New York City. She hopes to sign with an agency in the near future. *'Jessiba Sharif' has not pursued a career in modelling since leaving the show. *'Leanne Bower' has taken some test shoots, but has yet to sign to a major modelling agency. She also hopes to pursue a career in acting. *'Siri Handrick' has continued with a career in modelling, despite quitting the competition. While failing to crack the high fashion world, she has made a successful career out of catalogue modelling, appearing in magazines such as Grattan.